Yami plus sugar equals mind crush
by Miqu
Summary: Requests and ideas welcome! Puzzleshipping in later chapters :) oneshot MASHUP! SUGARHIGH YAMI&YUGI! woot woot! T because I am paranoid! If asked, cover will be changed :) no problems, ok?
1. Only Yami

**I can totally understand if people would say they feel like their story/idea is stolen, but the thing is, there are so many fanfics, there's bound to be already a story with the same idea before their's, so all I'm saying is: it's nothing new.**

**Just have a good laugh! I just wrote the story while I was sugar high myself... Mmmm... Lolly... Alright! Maybe I wasn't sugar high, but I ate this very sugary lolly while writing this!**

**Anyway I don't want there to be any casualties or flames so please don't be angry or something... I mean, I'm not angry when I see someone using my deviantart stuff on their YouTube account! I mean I also ask myself the question why someone would do that, without letting me know, but I can't go tell everyone on fanfiction here that I'm going to use the same idea as them, because there are too many people who already used this idea!**

**So what that's why I put it here =)**

**Now have fun reading and let there be no casualties!**

**Tokado: I found zhe chainsaws!**

**Holy crap Tokado no!**

**I don't own Yugioh and this story is made purely for the amusement of others.**

* * *

This was so bad for him... For his body, his mind, and his hikari... Why did he agree with himself to do this anyway? He could stop before it was too late... But those sugar canes were just asking to be eaten! In a few uncomfortable, painful munches, Yami had champed down at least 7 of them!

He looked at the candy bars next to them and happily chowed down on those too. When he reached for some other candies, he had devoured 15 of them. He didn't really care anymore what he put in his mouth, as long as it was sugary. Chocolate, lolly's, cotton candy, and other sweet stuff flew by, as he wolfed down every last bit of sugar the house contained. At one point he thought he was eating pure sugar, while the picture of the basement flew by.  
Wait, they had a basement? How did he even know there was sugar there?

After trying to remember what he had eaten, he quickly gave up and just thanked the Gods for giving him a body of titanium, declared to be indestructible by anything, mostly because he needed to protect Yugi. But he didn't go to school with him, after all, everybody would freak out if they saw two Yugi's at once.  
The two also switched places when there were tournaments, if Yami didn't want to face that annoying Kaiba again, because that guy was so desperate to just win, Yugi would go. If Yugi had too much homework though, none of them could go, because if one Yugi was on television and the other stood next to you, wouldn't that mean there was an impostor?

Yami had just finished watching some movie about an ice princess and a talking snowman, and a man with a deer? No, a moose! He nodded to himself. A moose named Christopher! And their songs were still fresh in his memory.  
He was seated down on a kitchen chair, sitting in front of a messy table. Packages of the most sugared candy were laying scattered on it, reminding Yami of Yugi's soul room. There were no Millennium items anymore. They were sacrificed to make his body. There was no more a Yami Bakura, though Ryou was a bit more... confident, and badmouthing, but mostly he apologized after noticing. Shadi could no longer look into people's minds, take away people's souls, or appear out of thin air.

He did however sneak up to Yami when making an appearance again, and it scared the crap out of the ancient ex-pharaoh every single time. Ishizu would no longer make predictions about the weather at random times, since the necklace was just bored and wanted to predict SOMETHING, and there was no need to worry about there being a Marik. And finally, no-one would ever bring the world in danger ever again. Yami did however mis the puzzle. He did spend a long time in it.

The sound of a key, trying to open the front door, as it's fidgeting sounds reached Yami's ears, alarmed him, and he stood up, 'cleaning' the table. He did, however, not see a few papers falling on the ground. He quickly ran upstairs, entering a random room and seated himself on what he thought was the desk chair. He was spinning it, and thought about how much fun duel monsters would be, if you played it, while moving at a high speed.  
A second later though, Yami was owling on the desk as he chuckled and his voice began to make sounds as high-pitched as Yugi's, when he giggled. And now Yami was giggling.* He fell face down on the ground when he lost his balance, running circles on the floor, while lying down. The poor guy probably wasn't even conscious any longer, and he got up, climbed the desk again, sat on his knees while opening the window, just about to shout something, but stopped, upon hearing his name. He was just about to go into a maniacal laughter, when the half-open door opened, and amethyst met crimson. He held up his hand, before falling of the desk again, staying in a snail position. The window clattered shut with a loud bang.

* * *

Yugi had come in and thought he heard someone in the kitchen when he entered their house, so he went to look for Yami there. He didn't find the other there, however he did find a messy kitchen. The cupboards were open, shelves were wiped clean. The drain was covered with rice grains, and the garbage can was just stuffed with.. with... Wait, what were the sugar blocks doing here? They were supposed to be in the basement! This couldn't be Yami's work, could it? Grampa was going to have a heart attack if he saw this!

Yugi heard a loud bang from upstairs, sounding as if someone had fallen. He mounted the stairs cautiously and looked around for any sign of Yami. He went looking in Yami's room, to find it deserted. The sound of someone opening a window didn't go unnoticed by the small teen and he ran to his own room from where the sound originated.  
"Mou Hitori No Boku? Yami?" Yugi called, before opening the half open door. Yugi stared the other right in the eyes, as he was sitting on his knees, on Yugi's desk, looking out the window. Yami waved frantically at him, and Yugi was wondering how his arm didn't fall off, by waving it so hard before Yami pushed himself of the desk, falling on the ground as he tumbled over. He stayed in a snail like position, but was clinging on Yugi, a moment after the window had clattered shut with a loud bang.

"Yuuuuuuugiiiiii! Why are we back in Death-T!?" Yami blabbered klutzilly, as he was hugging Yugi's lower body, "Quickly! Where's the 11 button!?" He continued. Yugi was just confused, why was Yami acting so... weird?  
"Are you... okay? What were you doing on my desk?" Yugi tried, but the answer was just not what he wanted.

"I know my room is messy! I'll try to be a better modern teenager! Don't lock me up in the puzzle! I'll be good!"

Yugi shook his head as he frowned and placed his hand on his eyebrows. "Yami what did you do with the kitchen?" He tried again.

"I found out we had a BASEMENT! FRIGGIN' BASEMENT! WAIT! " Yami got up and lunged his arm around Yugi's neck, whispering in his ear, "... Do you think we have an attic too?"

Yugi got out of the taller one's grip and pulled Yami with him. "C'me on, we're going downstairs, and you're gonna tell me what happened!" He said.

"Kaaayyy..."

Once downstairs, after Yami ran up and down the stairs for more than a 20 times, Yugi had put him in a chair, and told him not to move, until he would 'act normal' again. Yugi sighed as he took out a glass, filled it with water and putted it in front of the ex-pharaoh. Yami refused to drink it, and demanded a soda drink. He didn't get any though as Yugi ignored his whiny demand. Then Yami stood up and hugged Yugi again. "I love you Yugi," he slavered, cutting Yugi off before the smaller one could even declare his confusion, as he added, "AS A BROTHER, YUGI!"

This was getting pathetic... Yugi pushed away Yami's face, and sighed, "Whatever... I'm going to call Joey, cuz I have no idea what to do with you." And hence the reason Yugi had taken out his cellphone and was dialing the number.

Yami began jumping up and down. "We... Are! .. Getting! .. A! .. Puppy!?" He talked every time he jumped. Yugi rolled his eyes as the phone went over.

"No Ya-ah Joey, I need your help, Yami has gone nuts! ... What do you mean 'whadda ya mean'? I said he's lost it! ... YES I AM CERTAIN ITS HIM!" Yugi shouted, before the phone was taken from his ear and Yami informed Joey, "We're gonna jump out a wiinddooooowwww!" While keeping Yugi away, from the phone and Joey could swear he heard a faint "YAMI FOR THE LOVE OF RA GIVE THAT BACK!"

Yami ran around the kitchen, jumping over the table, running to the living, shouting, "NOOOHOHOO NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" Yugi didn't chase him, and went upstairs to get his other phone. he would lock his room before Yami would come and take that one too.

Had he gone too far? Yugi hadn't followed him and he looked over the back of the big sofa he was 'stealthily hiding' in. When the kitchen stayed silent, Yami deemed it safe enough, and went looking. When his hikari was nowhere to be found, he crawled onto the stairs, and a voice reached hi ears from behind a closed door. Yugi's room's door. He tried opening it, hearing a muffled, "Well, he's trying to get in right now..." but found the door to be locked.  
This reminded him so much of the movie he saw... (Somehow, the phone he was holding, was put on recording.)

"Yugi?" He asked softly, knocking... ... (AN and now Yugi's POV, cuz I like messing with ya! XD)

* * *

"Weird, so what's he doing right now?" Joey asked after the quick explanation he was given by Yugi who told him in what state he found his yami, and what happened after that. The door handle went down, letting Yugi know Yami had followed him.  
"Well, he's trying to get in right now..." He responded.

"Yugi?" Yugi heard Yami ask softly, while he knocked on the door.

"Do you... want to play a caarrrrddgaaammmeee?" Oh great, now he was singing.

"Hey Joe... listen to this," Yugi said, as he got up from the bed.

"Or maybe even DDM- ... I know I just ate all the pie, I don't know why, I guess I was hungryyyyyyy..." Now it was just getting plain old ridiculous. "Yami I swear by the gods, what it wrong with you!?" Yugi was getting angry as he unlocked and pulled open his door. "I don't know! I've NEVAAH eaten sugar before!" Wait, it looked as if whatever he took to become that way, was fending off... Wait, sugar did this to him?  
"AARRGh! THERE ARE BEES IN MY BRAINZ!" Yami screamed, laughing before falling backwards, and on the ground, eyes rolled up as he had fainted.

Well, at least Yugi couldn't complain about him being irritating...

* * *

*1 I normally never write Yami giggling; but since this is some insane abridging of mine, I'll make an exception

XD first finished one shot XD woot woot! Just so you know, I wrote till 4 am, so please no flaming :) hope you had a good laugh XD

I know Yami is totally weird in here, but hey, that was the idea; to get him out of character for once XD  
I had to laugh when he fainted, anyone seeing any references, you are free to tell me what you got :)


	2. Only Yugi

**Yugi will get his revenge! And he found the perfect way to get it...**

* * *

Why was he doing this again? Oh yes, it was because he wanted his revenge, he dreaded that THAT day would happen again, so... to make sure that it did not happen EVER AGAIN, he was going to do the exact same thing as Yami had done a few weeks ago. Then Yami had to deal with him being all 'crackalacking'.

Yugi knew this was not going to be a good idea, especially because he had fallen sick and Yami had to go to school in his place. The day before, he had gone to the market, saw a candy stand and bought almost all of its contents. He had hidden them in the basement, since his grandfather didn't go down there anymore, and Yami probably had forgotten he even found a basement. He didn't question it either.

The morning after THAT day, Yami told Yugi, he had a really weird dream, something about that they were princes, and Yugi was his older brother, and that he had some sort of insane ice powers, and that he had locked himself in his room, and that Yami had to sing to get the door unlocked. Also something about card games on motorcycles...

Yami himself was quite embarrassed to talk about it, but Yugi threatened him to ask the gods to put him back in the millennium puzzle if he didn't tell everything that came to mind at the memory.

Yami himself said it sounded like a lot of gibberish, and was surprised when he heard his own voice singing a silly song. He had gone sitting on Yugi's phone, and looked at it as it repeated his singing the whole time. He took it out from under his butt, gave it a skeptical look and then looked over at Yugi. The smaller responded with a simple, "You were saying?"

Yami just gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth as if he was a fish, because he could not say anything at that moment, he was just too struck by getting what had happened. "What have...?" Yami stopped as Yugi pulled out his phone, searching for a specific picture, and showed it too his yami.

Yami looked at the picture. "Is that... me?" He said, holding a hand in front of his mouth as he gasped. Yugi just nodded.  
"You devoured every sugar cane and candy we had... What were you thinking!?" He suddenly bursted out.  
"I-I, uh... I..." Yami had stuttered. He never stuttered.

Yugi sighed at the memory. 'Well, here goes nothing...' He thought, mentally shrugging as he dived into the marshmallows. He started to eat the gummy bears and gummy worms next, while adding some cotton candy. He took out the cuberdon package and ripped it open vigorously. He ate all the cuberdons, devoured at least 17 chocolate bars, was busy pouring down skittles, while the sugar popcorn was waiting for him on the other side of the table. After the skittles drained down his throat, he took some kind of chalk-like candy, shaped in that of a heart and swallowed them with munching shortly as they broke upon having such a pressure on them.

Yugi heard someone asking him something, but didn't notice as he just continued eating and broke open some package containing small cookies with frosting on them. ... And they also had almond nuts in them... (Miqu: mmmmm)

* * *

Solomon had caught his grandson feasting down on sugary contents, rock candy in one hand, while munching on some chalk, heart shaped like candy.

"Yugi? what's going on? Why aren't you in bed?" He asked his, apparently not so sick, grandson. Yugi seemed to ignore him, and opened another package with sugary goods. He stuffed 5 of them in his mouth at the same time, as he simply pointed at a paper, hanging on the fridge. Solomon went over to grab it, while Yugi continued devouring the candy.  
The note read:

Grampa, please don't worry :)

I'll explain everything later. Promise.

...Wait, maybe Yami can help, because he also did this to me èMé (angry face)

-Yugi

ps: don't ask him before he dealt with me ;)

pps: don't let him get this note -/-'

It was written in Yugi's lovely handwriting, with a chibby drawing of himself at the end. Solomon sighed and decided to get a bucket... or three... You never could be safe enough.

* * *

Yami came home from school, mocking, because he had to listen to Téa's annoying friendship speeches all day. How could Yugi manage with her? He sighed as he closed the door. "Grampa?" He called, "I'm home!" His answer came stumbling toward him. Quite literally. Yugi was tripping over his own feet as he looked into Yami's eyes. He then began to giggle as Yami just blinked.

"I saw a balloooonnnmaaaaannnnn," Yugi grinned as he clung on to Yami. "Uh..." Yami's eyes shifted. "He was superadorable! And he was the cutest thing I've ever seen- you kinda look like him- (AN: totally not)" Yugi continued. "Yugi, you better go back to bed, I think your fever is getting to you..." Yami tried to reason. Yugi had never behaved like that before...

"Oh my Gods Yami!" Yugi responded, totally ignoring him, "We should do karaoke, and record ourselves!" He threw his hands in the air as he ran to the kitchen in a strange wobbly way. Yami ran after him, to his greatest horror, finding... oh wait, the kitchen wasn't filled with alcohol bottles after all! What a relie-... Is that the wrap paper of a candy laying under the table?!

"Yamz! Why are there.. why are there zombies in the millenium pueezzle...?! I told you something would rot if you didn't keeeeeeepp.. it... yu gotta keep it nice and clean!" Yugi gibberished on.  
"Yugi... What did you do?" Yami asked hesitantly. "I've been to candy mountain!" Yugi squealed. Yami facepalmed. "I saw an old soldier and he asked me where the castle of the Swerbler Queen was!" Yugi ranted on. "And I said he just had to walk through this magical door!" By now he was hugging and patting the fridge.

Yami couldn't take it any longer, and scooped the shorter one up, carrying him to bed. He came back down and looked around the kitchen 15 minutes, to find some other evidence Yugi was trying to get revenge on him, when he suddenly heard someone descending the stairs. He went to look, finding Yugi, who had some sort of mask, made of white paper covering the right half of his face.

"Now if you thought I've been gooooooone..." He began, unfortunately not giving up on his karaoke dream, and continued as he descended.  
"To the wooooorrllld of sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep... But I've returned with... The best ooof neeeeeeewwwssss... Now that I'm back again, I'll gladly saaaaaaaayyyy, the phaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantom of the kame game shop stoooore, is here to staaaaaaaaaaayyyy..."

Great, that was the Phantom of the Opera song. Yami loved watching that movie, Yugi... not that much. Hopefully he wasn't going to do a Moulin Rouge abridging now.  
Yugi stood in front of the former pharaoh and grinned. He then fell forwards in a hug as he sighed, "I love you Yami..."

Yami blushed, and looked into Yugi's eyes. Was he serious? Or was that the sugar speaking?  
Yami was about to ask, if it wasn't for Yugi suddenly turning all green, and began to gag. Spotting a bucket, (thank you Solomon!) He grabbed it and put it in front of Yugi who began to throw up. He guided the younger to sit on the stairs with him and patted his back. "There there..." He said.

Guess only Ra would know...

* * *

**XD even though I like this, I have to admit... It's weaker than the 1st chapter, but just you wait! A friend of mine gave me a few very good ideas!**

**I will have another sugerhigh story soon, I'll try updating 'My Demons', but I'm working on a whole new story, now even less canon(!), about vampires and werewolves and it will be awesome! I don't want to center the whole thing about being a vampire and being a werewolf, but they're still there, you know?**


	3. Yami! Not again!

**I forgot to mention in previous chapters! I don't own Yugioh, and this story is for the amusement of other people! I don't earn money with it! (Don't want to either ...)**

**I also apologize to the real Yugi! I found out a few days ago...  
In season zero manga, it got mentioned that Yugi has diabetes, and thus I want to apologize for letting him eat all that sugar in the last chapter! Sorry Yugi! I hope you can forgive me for that! (But I'll try to find a way to make him enjoy sugar again ^w^)**

** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and this story is made for pure amusement of others!**

* * *

How did this happen? He didn't know, and if he didn't know any better, he'd swear Yami was drugged. Why did Yugi think that? Well seeing as how his eyes were all crazy, red going over to purple*, his magenta tips were red, his hair was tousled, and his leather pants were... nowhere to be found, how could you not?

And though Yugi did not think Yami was ever going to remember this, he knew a lot of other people would... Sure, Yugi and Yami couldn't come out in public at schooldays, but what made them go to a night party again?  
He just hoped there weren't going to be any rumors about The King of Games also being the King of Hearted Boxers...  
Seeing as how that would be unavoidable, Yugi decided he better got on the stage and dragged Yami away, before this got anymore out of hand.

To say people were shocked to see a second 'Yugi' would be an understatement. The crowd became almost silent, and the music became softer. People began to scream OMG and some began fangirling beyond belief.  
"What thje? Whe dje mjuwsic go?" Yami shouted, his eyes foggy. He noticed Yugi tapping his foot behind him, blushing, but still very angry, and a hint of disappointment was written over his face as well.  
"Ow, ellow hikariiiii," he smiled, walking towards Yugi, secretly planning to plant a kiss on the other's face when Yugi took his ear and dragged him to the front of the stage, "Aï! Aw! Wheda ya duin?" he asked. Yugi didn't pay him any attention and looked at the crowd. "Where'd his pants go?" He shouted, pointing at Yami who acted like a bunny*, clearly unamused at the situation. A ruffle went through the crowd before the pants was thrown on the stage. Some fans shouted stuff like "OMG Yugi I love you!" and he was sure he heard someone scream, "Yugi, marry me!"

Yugi looked at Yami and pointed towards the pants. "Put it back on, NOW!" The taller obliged. But he couldn't help using the crowd to get to Yugi.  
"Hey! Do you think he's gonna be happy when I hug him?!" Yami asked loudly, receiving some cheers. "Or maybe the baby panda wants to cuddle!" He got more cheers, and Yugi was trying to get off the stage, but failed to do so in time. Yami had scooped him up and held him above his head*.

"Y-ami! Put me down!" Yugi shouted in panic. "MAYBE HE WANTS TO..." Yami looked up. "No! Don't!" Yugi pleaded, but this time, Yami didn't listen.  
"CROWDSUUURF!" Yami continued as he threw Yugi a fairly large distance.  
YAAAAmmmmiii...!" Yugi was being pulled down by fans.

"Omg can I hug you?" One asked. "Will you marry me?" Another asked (again).

"Who's the other guy?"

Yugi froze. "Yeah, what's his name?"  
"Who is he?"  
"Why does he look like you?"  
"Is he your brother?"

"No! No, he's uh..." Yugi stammered. He looked up when a shadow casted itself over him. He looked up to see Yami standing on an elevated platform of the stage, a harsh light behind him.  
"Delusional," One girl suddenly said, "Disobedient," Another added, "Dramatical!" A third shouted. They all looked at each other before squealing.  
"No.. It's not..." Yugi wasn't loud enough as they screamed, "BOYFRIEND!"

Yugi chocked nearly as panic rose. Everyone was staring at him, but all eyes went to Yami as he began to talk.  
"Yugi! I have to tell you something!" He threw a microphone with perfect precision to the shorter.  
"... Wh-What is it?" Yugi was going to faint if Yami would confess then and there! Wait, what was he thinking? Yami didn't like Yugi in that way, did he?  
"I challenge you to a children's card game!" Yami winked as he pointed at Yugi.

* * *

***season zero style :p**

**2* if you have seen ShadyVox's abridged Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode 1, you will know what it means :)**

**3* Yugi = 40 Kg .. unless i remember badly...**

**I know this wasn't as funny as all the others but I was trying... some bad stuff happened, so this is me trying to cheer myself up I guess.**

**Next time they'll be at the beach. Ok people, I need some ideas for funny stuff. Because as you can see, I require assistance.**


	4. On the beach

**Hey people! Please check out my poll, and yes, this isn't any better from the 1st chapter, it's even worse, I don't know what's wrong with me- I haven't been writing in such a long time, it takes a while to get back on the same level again... **

** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the story is purely made for other's amusement.**

* * *

Noise woke Yugi. He and the others had been at the beach today... Something cold tickled his feet... His legs were heavy... Holy crap! A crab pinched his ass!

"Yugi don't move! You'll ruin my work!" Yami's voice whined.  
He looked up to meet the other's eyes.  
"What... are you doing?" He asked. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Yami grinned and took a camera. He then walked a few meters away and took a picture. Yugi sticked out his tongue.  
"Okay, now you can move!" Yami's voice sounded. Yugi got up and saw a sand castle had been build above him. He felt bad for ruining it, but luckily Yami had a picture.  
"Hey, Yugi?" His friend asked as he came over. Yugi looked up and tilted his head.  
"What is it?"

Yami pointed at something behind him.  
"Who are those two?"  
Yugi looked over his shoulder. A very pale guy with red flaming hair, tied in a spiky ponytail, wearing black swimming boxers, was running frantically towards them. He was pretty muscled, but you'd rather think he was underfed because of his nearly white skin. He also had neon-green eyes. ...

He was also screaming, making himself look pretty funny. Yugi couldn't help but crack a smile. Neither could Yami.  
The guy was being chased by a curly, black-haired guy who had a scar at the right side of his face, as if a flamethrower had been doing the damage. He was even more muscled than the red-head, and looked pretty sadistic. His swimming boxers were blue, fitting with his blue eyes.

"HEEEERRROOOOOOOO!" He yelled, "Come back you geek! I know you were the one who stole them!"  
The redhead screamed again, "NOOO I SWEAR!"  
Yami and Yugi looked at each other.  
The blackhead stopped a few feet in front of them, as the redhead continued to run past them, and panted. He gave them a nasty glare and stated, "What?"  
Yugi jumped a bit as Yami shot the glare right back at him. The guy then blinked and laughed, "Oh wait, it's you guys! The ones that Miqu secretly ships behind their backs!" He grinned. Yami dropped his glare in surprise. What was this guy talking about?!  
"What're you called? uh.. Yufi and Yamosh?"  
Somehow the redhead had noticed he wasn't chased anymore and had apparently come back.  
"Tokado!" He whined, "Stop trying to break the 4th wall!"  
"Stop whining Hero," 'Tokado' snorted back, making a beak with his hand, opening and closing it. The raven-head turned back to the spiky-haired teens and grinned as he threw something at Yami. The shorter, who caught it, looked at it questionably, seeing it was some kind of... bag with candy?  
"Miqu told me to give it to you guys," Tokado 'explained'.

"Holy Marie! Don't-" Hero said, but stopped when he noticed Tokado's attention was back on him again. He quickly turned around at ran away, disappearing out of sight, faster than Usain Bolt, as he was chased by an equally fast pursuer who was back onto yelling, "HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yami and Yugi blinked after them, before looking at the bag. Pink, flashy words on it were stating, 'Yugios, they're yugilicious!' They both shrugged and tried some of the candy, finding it addictively addictive, so they ate all of it. Both began making another sandcastle, enjoying the hot afternoon sun. After the bag was empty, Yami threw it behind his head, deciding he'd clean it up later. Unseen by them, a hand picked up the bag again.  
"What, are they supposed to taste like Yugi perhaps?" Suddenly Yami Bakura's voice stated from behind them.  
"No, they don't taste like Yugi at all, Yugi is sweeter," Yami teased.  
"Hey! What do you know what I taste like anyway!?" Yugi remarked. Yami and Yugi jumped back as realization hit them, and they looked up surprised.

"Where in Ra's name did you come fro-o-o-... ..." Yami looked at who was standing behind the white-haired thief.  
There was Yami Marik, and... ... wait... HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? Yami and Yugi's eyes widened at seeing Akefia and Atem.  
"That's what I would like to know," Atem stated as he walked up to Yami and Yugi, "See, I was just doing Pharaohy-stuff, when all of a sudden, your white haired friend was falling out of the sky. Then there was this red-haired girl that was with him, and she so what kidnapped us, gave us something to eat- and dropped us here!" Atem stated bluntly. Yami blinked. This was not how he would behave, he thought, when he was a pharaoh...

"I told you! I don't know who that girl was! She kept hugging me and calling me fluffy!" Bakura said enraged. Akefia, Yugi and Marik snorted in their laughter as Yami cracked a smile.  
"But Bakura, she was quite nice! She even gave us pie!" Marik chuckled.  
"Pie?" Yugi asked confused.  
"Pie!" Akefia said, looking like a dog that heard his master call for him.  
"Yes, certainly, PIE!" Atem held up his finger seriously. Bakura face-palmed and sighed, "She spiked the food. I had two pieces of it before I finally noticed. Marik had 3, and the pharaoh and Akefia, who had never eaten something so good in their lives, have devoured more than WHOLE 2 pies..."  
Yugi stopped laughing and looked worriedly at his yami, before looking at the others again.  
"What was her name?" He gulped. He was sure he was going to regret the answer.  
"I think it was... Miqu?" Marik shrugged, getting a nod from Bakura and Atem. ... Oh... Yugi did regret the answer!

**... Time skip of about 30 minutes later...**

"Yugi! Prepare the defenses!" Yami shouted as he avoided being hit by something sandy flying towards him. Suddenly a wall of sand formed in front of them as another cannonball was fired.  
"Yugi you saved future me! Thank you!" Atem cheered before being hit and put facedown by a sandball that Bakura had thrown.  
"Get off the floor Atem! We must defend our sandpalice at all costs!" Yugi ordered.  
"Right!"

Bakura laughed. He might've been the only one who was a bit in his mind, but he had never thought he'd be having fun with his past self and the psychopathic Marik and Malik, by kicking the pharaoh's butt with a sandcastle war.  
"Bakura, help me out here for a sec!" Malik called as he readied another sandcannon.

"Are you sure it'll work Yugi?" Yami asked like a little kid who didn't know any better.  
"Yes, it will, now just do it!" Yugi urged. Yami and Atem shrugged and used their shadow magic to do as they were told.

"Oh my, it seems we will be victorious if we use that Malik!" Bakura said with delight in his voice.  
"... Um... guys?" Akefia said as a shadow loomed over them and their sandfortress. All four looked up and gasped. They were met by Yugi, sitting on a water-sand-Slifer the executive producer! ... He even had a tie and a little suitcase...  
"Taste my wrath!" Yugi said evilly. Marik screeched as if he had seen Satan, Malik looked up with a dumbstruck face, Akefia looked plain terrified and Bakura didn't even know the reference so he was freaking out.  
But then Yugi slipped! He fell down, and down, and down... into darkness...

...

"Yuuuugiii?"

...

"Yugi!"  
"Wah!" Yugi shot up with a start. He was met by Yami who was glowing red as the evening sky was getting more and more orange.  
"What... happened?"  
"You were having a dream, I think..." Yami answered.  
"Do you remember what it was about?" He came to sit down next to the hikari.

"... Sand... castle wars..." Yugi turned away cringing, not noticing he had spoiled the moment as he stood up and walked away, leaving behind a very confused Yami. The taller shrugged. Must be the ice-cream from earlier...


End file.
